Into the Dark
by Woulnt-You-Like-to-Know
Summary: A month or two after ‘The Lonely Hearts Club’, Marissa and Alex are more intimate now than ever. The problem? When people find out…most aren’t as accepting as you wish it…and it doesn't help that your keeping a secret that could run you out of town...
1. Prologe through Chapter 2

Couple: Marissa/Alex

Rating: R

Summary: A month or two after 'The Broken Heart Club', Marissa and Alex are more intimate now than ever. The problem? When people find out…most aren't as accepting as you wish it…

Prologue…

It was ten months since Alex first kissed Marissa, and ten months since she responded to that kiss, and ten months since they started dating. For once in her life Marissa felt truly happy, while Alex for once felt truly accepted for whom she was; flaws and all.

It was Sunday morning, and there was a light shower outside. Marissa was staring out the window peacefully, thinking on the past two months. She had, for months before Alex or even Ryan, been storing her weekly all ounce in her own, personal account. All those weeks added up to quite a lot, and soon moved out of the house. She was still connected to her mother and to her dismay, Caleb, but she thought that some family connection could come in handy one day.

Marissa recalled on the events that led her where she was now, and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in herself, marveling at all she accomplished in less than a year. She gazed back upon a memory that bought her the most sorrow, but yet also bought her to where she was now. In her mind, she drifted back to two months later after their first kiss. As she thought of what happened, she closed her eyes as she started to get lost in the memory. Soon afterwards drifted back into the memory, and as she opened her eyes, she was in a bed, on April 14, 2005 at 10:00 AM.

Chapter 1

The noonday sun shone in through a minute gap in the curtain, shining annoyingly right into Marissa Cooper's face. Marissa let out a low moan as she attempted to get up from the bed to shut the curtain; it was Sunday morning, where people slept in and hung out; she didn't see why a few more minutes, or hours, of sleep would hurt. However, as she tried to get up, she found herself entangled in limbs of a young woman. Marissa looked down in temporary shock, but then as she saw the face of the girl whose arms were wrapped securely around her waist, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She gazed down upon Alex Kelly's face, the light shining across her golden hair, and lighting up her lightly tanned faced. 'The face of a goddess' she once proclaimed long ago.

Marissa tried to resist, but she couldn't help herself as she reached down and softly caressed her face, careful to not wake her up. She relished the feel of the silky smooth skin against her palm, the calm relaxed face of the young woman she loved. She realized this on the day that they kissed, and she hadn't turned back since. They both decided to keep the relationship secret, since in the past for both of the girls, people who thought differently about their relationships ended up breaking it up, and they didn't want to take any chances.

As Marissa was reflecting back upon their decisions, she hadn't noticed that Alex had woken up, and was watching her as her forehead was crinkled in thought.

"Anything I can help you with?" Alex asked sweetly, startling Marissa.

"Wha...Alex! When did you wake up?" Marissa asked, slightly embarrassed at being caught caressing her face, but mostly guilty for waking her girlfriend up.

"Hm…quite a while ago actually. I just decided to play the role of the sleeping girlfriend since you were so nicely caressing my cheek…and you stopped…Marissa!" Alex whined, missing the contact dearly.

"Nuh-uh…" Marissa said pulling her hand away, teasing Alex. "You don't get away that easily for pretending you were asleep. Taking advantage of my kindness, aren't 'cha?"

"Marissa!" Alex shouted, pouting at her girlfriend. "Come on Marissa…you know you can't resist my charm." Said Alex seductively, giving her a look that she knew made Marissa weak in the knees.

"Alex…" Marissa whined out, her heart melting at the look her girlfriend gave her. She couldn't help herself, she simply got lost in that look that simply said everything she wanted to hear, yet with no words. "You know I can't resist that look…you're cheating!"

"Your point? It's working, isn't it?" Alex said as she languidly ran a finger down Marissa's thigh, scoring her a shudder and a low moan coming form Marissa's mouth.

"A…a…Alex…" Marissa barely breathed out, feeling a slight shiver vibrate through her body as Alex continued to tickle and caress her thigh. "No…no fair…" she whispered so softly that Alex barely heard it.

Alex leaned forward and licked a slow trail up Marissa's ear. "Hey..." she started, nibbling lightly on Marissa's earlobe, knowing Marissa probably at that moment felt like she would burst. "All's fair in love…and war" Alex whispered as she got up and headed toward the shower, stripping all her clothes in the process, earning her a dirty look from Marissa as she closed the door.

Marissa still looked on, half in shock and half in disbelief, as a slow, mischievous smile spread across her face. "Well then…" Marissa whispered to herself, "This…will be a most interesting war indeed." She flashed a quick, devious grin as she proceeded to strip and make her way towards the bathroom door, intent on causing some serious payback.

Chapter 2

The shower was already in full blast, steam emitting from the showerhead, bathing everything in the room in a misty, white fog. Alex was humming to herself, not noticing the silhouette at the doorway. As the dark shadow continued to proceed toward the shower curtain, Alex was imagining all the ways that Marissa was feeling right now, from deprived to simply in shock. As she continued to ponder over her thoughts, the dark shadow silently snuck her way into the shower, still undetected.

Small, but strong arms snaked their way around Alex's waist, and Alex couldn't help but emit a small squeal in surprise at the intrusion.

"Well…well…well Ms. Kelly…the entire time I've known you I never knew you were a squealer." Marissa teasingly whispered into Alex's ear.

"Marissa!" Alex shouted, turning around to face her lover. "You scared me half to death!"

"Hm…your point?" Marissa said as she began to kiss up Alex's already wet neck and caress Alex's back, slowly moving downward.

"W…well…" Alex gulped, feeling all of a sudden very hot and VERY short-breathed.

"Well?" Marissa asked, as her kissing antics now went from Alex's neck to her shoulder, while now her hands were firmly caressing Alex's backside, earning deep, heated breaths from her companion.

"No…no…no fair…"Alex meekly protested, as she was willing herself to maintain her self control, which after each second became increasingly harder to do.

"Hey, you're the one that said it." Marissa said as she all of a sudden stopped. She stepped out of the shower and moved toward the towel rack, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body. "All's fair…in love" as Marissa walked out of the bathroom. "And war!" she shouted, the sound reasonating in Alex's ears. Silence passed for a moment as Alex took the time to recollect herself.

"Damn…"Alex muttered. "She may be new at this…but hell she is good!"


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Authors Note: Sorry, this is a little short, but I'm writing more as I update this -D

Chapter 3

Alex walked out of the shower, refreshed since after Marissa left she immediately turned on the cold water. Now refreshed and clean, she proceeded to make her way to the kitchen; although she was awake, she desperately knew she needed a caffeine boost to stay awake for the rest of the day. However, once she entered the kitchen, she saw Marissa's lovely boyish frame already at the counter, sipping a steaming mug of coffee while flipping through Alex's mail.

"Hey there…" Alex began, wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist. "You're a goddess for making coffee, you know that?"

"Well, if I'm a goddess just for making coffee, what am I if I told you I also happened to prepare a small breakfast?" Marissa said coyly to Alex.

"I'd tell you you're a miracle worker since I don't believe I have anything in this house that's edible other than coffee." Alex glanced at Marissa, in disbelief thinking Marissa could of made anything edible in her kitchen…or any kitchen for that matter.

"Well, I'll have you know I make a mean cream cheese bagel with some sliced fruit on the side," Marissa joked haughtily. "However…in the process of cutting the fruit I somehow managed to cut my self."

"Aww, poor baby. Lemme see that…" Alex took Marissa's finger as she saw that there was indeed a small cut, but it resembled that of a large paper cut, nothing more. She decided some more payback was in order as she tenderly touched the wound, tracing small circles around the cut.

However, before they could precede any further, a loud knock followed by a constant doorbell ringing informed them that someone was anxiously to see Alex, since people weren't aware that Marissa practically lived there now.

Marissa groaned inwardly as Alex went to answer the door. What greeted her there however wasn't what Alex or Marissa wanted to see right now.

"…Mom?"

Chapter 4

"Hello…Alex…" Alex's mother courtly replied, her face showing that the last thing she wanted was to be here right now.

"What…what are you doing here?" Alex asked, confused.

"Alex?" another voice cried out, searching.

"Dad?" Alex exclaimed, and was about to run up to him to embrace him, but soon stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw what her dad was carrying.

"Surprise…" her dad said forlornly.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh…my…god…" Marissa breathed out, as she saw what was in Alex's father's hands. It was a boy…a young, healthy, adorable baby boy…he looked to be about 2 years old, and he was sleeping. He was lightly snoring, and as the Californian sun shone through the door onto his face, Marissa saw that he had Alex's features down to a pat.

"…Nathan…" Alex said mournfully.

"He's getting older Alex; he's learning how to speak, how to walk, heck, he even inherited your passion of music. Quite the set of pipes on this guy…"Alex's father joked as he set him down on the couch.

"Michael, stop this nonsense. We did not come here to joke around, we came here for business."

"Ah, of course mom. Business, business, business; it's always about business with you, isn't it?" Alex said, her voice surprisingly full of malice.

"Well, it is a matter of business. You have to take responsibility for your mistakes instead of running."

"God mom, have you even realized that the thing I'm running away from is you!"

Before the argument could get along any further however, they soon heard a small giggle. All three heads turned as they saw that Marissa had little Nathan on her lap, playing with him while Nathan was wearing a huge smile on his face. Nathan had Marissa's pinky in his palm while she was simply bopping him up and down, earning a fit of giggles from the small boy.

Everyone continued to stare at the fact that the little boy bonding so easily with Marissa, when he still didn't even trust Alex's mom (but who did?). For the first time since Marissa realized that Nathan was awake and started playing, she also realized the room had become silent, excluding Nathan's laughter. As Marissa looked up, she realized that now that the spotlight was on her.

"Oh…sorry…I can leave if you want Alex…" Marissa said, picking up Nathan with her, since Nathan wasn't relinquishing his grip on Marissa's hand and hair anytime soon.

"No…no it's okay Marissa, you stay…" Alex said gently, but soon turned on her mother. "You however, can leave…now."

"Fine…we're leaving. But I'm telling you right now, we're leaving, we're not coming back, and from this point on…" Mrs. Kelly started, whipping out a number of sheets, "This baby is your responsibility now. Live with it!"

Mrs. Kelly thrust the papers into Alex's hand, and stormed out of the apartment. As Alex looked down in disbelief at the papers, her father came up to her side and threw a supporting arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry sweetie…" he whispered into Alex's ear. "I'll be sending funds every month, and don't you dare say no, because I've already started." He handed Alex an envelope of money, gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, and left the house, closing the door gently behind him.

Alex continued to stare at the papers, and to Marissa's confusion, sank down onto her knees and started to sob openly. This action shocked Marissa, since never had she even seen a single tear cross Alex's eyes before.

As Marissa looked on in confusion and shock, little baby Nathan simple looked sad and guilty. He struggled in Marissa's grip, causing her to put him down. He soon started to waddle up to his mother, and laid his head down in her lap. As Alex looked down in shock, the next three words out of his mouth shocked both Alex and Marissa.

"I'm sorry mommy…"


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The room was once again, for maybe the 4th time in the hour alone, engulfed in silence. Soon however, the silence was broken; however, it was broken with the most painful sound: the sound of little Nathan quietly crying. Alex looked down in momentary shock while her mind registered that her little son was crying in her lap. Then, in a swift movement, grabbed little Nathan and held him up to her chest, rocking and soothing him.

"Shh…shh…come on Nathan…don't cry on me here…" Alex soothingly whispered into his ear. Little Nathan then looked up into his mother's deep, mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry mommy…" Nathan gulped out in small breaths between his sobbing.

"Shh…Nathan…you don't have to be sorry for anything, you hear me?"

"But…it's 'cause of me that…"

"Don't say a word, you hear me!" Alex exclaimed, shocking the little boy. "It is NOT your fault, for anything! It's all **his** fault, not yours…you hear?"

"But…"

"But nothing Nathan. It was never, and I mean NEVER your fault…for anything; ok?"

"…ok mommy…"

"Um…sorry to interrupt here Alex…but what's going on?" Marissa asked in a gentle tone.

"God, Marissa, I'm so sorry…now you're involved and I didn't want anyone involved and now….oh god…Nathan…what am I gonna do what am I gonna say…god this…Marissa I…"

"Alex! You're rambling!" Marissa shouted while grabbing Alex's shoulders to steady her. "You can trust me Alex…I'll never leave you….never…"

Alex stared at Marissa with large, unflinching eyes. Eyes Marissa realized were full of emotions Marissa had never seen in the girl before. Fear, vulnerability, confusion; these emotions had never crossed Alex's blue eyes before. The fact alone that she saw all of these emotions at once in her eyes scared Marissa. She wasn't sure what would happen; would it be good? Would it be bad? What she found out today would change her life…forever.


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note: Ah yes, my chapters are getting a bit shorter  however, that is only because I honestly don't have enough time (or privacy) to write as long/as much as I want to. Also, most of the chapters end at cliffhangers, there's got to be SOME tension/expectations, don't you agree?

Oh you're gonna hate me for this  but that little cliffhanger I on Chapter 6? It's staying that way: a cliffhanger  you'll find out what she means in the end, but for now, this is 1 week later, with Marissa now helping Alex take care of Nathan in anyways possible.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Almost 2 weeks had past since the whole 'Hey-Marissa-guess-what-I-have-a-son-and-my-secret-is…' fiasco. Marissa had been completely understanding and supporting, so much to the point where Alex couldn't help but wonder why she was helping her so much. But then all she had to do was watch Marissa with Nathan; the little boy loved her as much as she loved him. It was adorable seeing them together and how much Nathan seemed to attach to Marissa so quickly.

That didn't mean this wasn't hard for Alex however. Marissa had school, so she couldn't possibly watch little Nathan; Alex had work, and she couldn't take Nathan to the club; it would attract too much unwanted attention. So what would they do with Nathan?

"I could hire a baby-sitter…" Marissa suggested.

"No…I don't trust babysitters….it's a thing…" Alex said.

"Ok…how about I drop it off at…well…I don't know anyone who would baby-sit a baby…and I don't think they'd baby-sit the kid without asking me where the hell I got him from…"

"Hm…I can't bring him to the club…and I highly doubt you'd bring him to school…"

"I could drop-out…home schooling IS very popular these days."

"No! You can't do that…besides…someone here has to stay in school."

"Then…what can we do?"

Silence…once again… (They were getting tired of all the silence TT) enveloped the room with its chilling calm. However, it was soon broken when a knock on the door interrupted the silence, causing both Marissa and Alex to jump practically a foot off the floor.

"Who is it?" Alex warily called out, aware that if caught, there would be some serious commotion around town.

"Baby-sitter!"

"What!" Both Alex and Marissa exclaimed, opening the door. There stood in front of them a very professional looking Nanny; she looked British too.

"Ms. Kelly? My name is Sarah Forestier, and your father hired me. He suspected that since you work and your…girlfriend still goes to school, you'd need my help and services." Both girls noticed the hesitation at mentioning the fact that Alex and Marissa were dating.

"Um…that's really nice of you Ms. Forestier…"

"Please Ms. Kelly, call me Sarah."

"Ok…Sarah…this is really kind of you…but actually we can manage…so…tell my father thank you, but we won't be needing your services."

"Oh…Well, thank you Ms. Kelly….I'll tell your father…" Sarah Forestier looked at both of them for a moment, then at Nathan who was hiding behind Marissa's leg's, looking at her in fear. She then curtly turned around, walked to her car, and drove away.

"No offense or anything…but I seriously don't trust her…" Marissa spoke as soon as Ms. Forestier drove away in a cloud of dust.

"Then you have good instincts…that's the same old crone that used to watch over me when I was younger…one of the many reasons I broke away from my family…even if they are filthy rich…"

"Hey, I never did find out what your parents do…I mean, Caleb…well...that's obvious…but what about your folks?"

"Hm, they're co-presidents of a certain store with this other lady…"

"Really? What store? I mean, your parent's seem loaded."

"Some place called Gucci or whatever…" Alex answered as she walked towards the bathroom, most likely to change her shirt as Nathan, who was playing with his food, flung a goop of bananas on her shirt. Marissa's eyes were wide open and her mouth agape as Nathan, with his hands still full of food, flung a glop of meshed bananas right on to the side of her face, finally snapping her out of her trance.

"Hey Alex…is there any chance I could get a discount if I tell them I'm dating you?" Marissa called out, jogging after her girlfriend.


	7. Chapters 8 and 9

Chapter 8

A week has passed once again, and they still had trouble with Nathan. At the moment, they were just sneaking him into the club and letting him play in Alex's office. They locked it up so no one but her could get in, and she would sneak in every 10-20 minutes or so. At first they were wary of the idea, thinking Nathan might cry at the thought of being alone, but then when the asked Nathan himself, they were quite surprised at what they heard.

"Its s'okay mummy…I's used to it" (remember, he IS only 3 years old people, he's smart, but not that smart)

"Wait…what do you mean by saying your used to it!"

"Well, Gwandmommy always worked with that Gu…Gussi lady, and Pappi had to work too…so that mean lady at the door…she looked afta me…then gave me some food and toys…and went away…I dunno where…but I think she was talking on the phone with another lady."

"What? Why didn't my mom and dad hire someone new!"

"I don't think they know mummy…"

"Oh my god…I'm gonna kill that bit...bitter old lady!" Alex caught herself before swearing in front of her young child.

"Well…at least we know we can trust him…hehe…"Marissa said sheepishly, trying to find something good out of this slightly bad revelation.

Alex just stared at Marissa incredulously for a few seconds, and then shrugged her shoulders. Although this wasn't exactly excellent news, this was good since now she knew that she could trust Nathan.

Chapter 9

The bell rung as Marissa hurriedly walked out of math class, groaning at the fact that just to pass she'd have to somehow scrape by algebra class.

"Coop! Coop! Wait up!" Summer called out, rushing after her.

"Summer! What's the rush?"

"What's the rush? Coop! You're the one in the rush lately! I've barely ever seen you! Heck, I haven't seen you after…after…see! I can't even remember the last time I actually saw you! Wait…I remember now…we were talking bout nose-rubbing and almost kisses and OH MY GOD have you been nose-rubbing with someone and haven't told me about it!"

Marissa stared at her for what seemed like forever, when in reality was a split second, and shook her head to clear the rambling thoughts in her mind.

"Um…Summer…buddy…pal…I don't suppose you could say that again…just a LITTLE slower so that I can actually understand you?"

Summer however, was slightly kneeled over, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath after rambling.

"I just…I said…lemme catch my breath for a sec…"

However, the bell soon rung once more, signaling that school was now over.

"God YES! I love Fridays. I gotta go Summer, but call me! We HAVE to catch up! Bye!" Marissa shouted as she ran off to the parking lot.

"What is going on with her?" Summer mumbled to herself, watching her drive away.

Unbeknownst to them, Ryan was hiding behind a column. Although they did break up, he was concerned. Marissa never acted like this before…was someone doing this to her? He was going to make sure she found out.


	8. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Hey! I heard a few people liked this fic, so I'm continuing it XD.

Anyways, although some of you may be mad that I seemingly posted Ryan as the bad guy, don't you worry. He's not bad on purpose. He's just bad by accident….which technically isn't all that much better…O.o

Chapter 10

Ryan followed Marissa, and he was surprised to find out that she was rushing to Alex's house. He was even more so surprised when he found out she had a key and used it immediately to get in. Ryan stealthily followed her, and slowly started to inch his head up to the windowsill, sneaking in glances in the house. He saw Marissa laughing in there, playing with…something…he couldn't see it, it was too short. All of a sudden though, he heard a shriek, and a crash. That was enough for Ryan, as he went up to the door and opened it so fast that he didn't have time to react to what was behind it. His mind went numb when he saw what he never in his life expected to see in Marissa's lap: a little baby boy. As Ryan continued to stare, Alex walked in, with an old shirt in her hands. She stopped dead in her tracks however when her gaze fell upon Ryan, then Nathan.

"Wha…what the hell is going on here Marissa!" Ryan shouted, finally gaining the use of his voice again.

"I should be asking you that question Ryan; what the hell are you doing here!" Marissa shouted back, while putting Nathan on the ground.

As the two continued to fight, no one but Nathan noticed Alex slowly crumble to the floor, clutching her shirt, gasping for air.

"Mommy!" Nathan shouted as he rushed as fast as he could towards Alex; this cause Ryan to, for the first time, gaze at Alex while Marissa rushed towards Alex.

"Alex's what's…" Marissa started as she leaned towards her to touch her shoulder, but held back when she saw Alex visibly flinch.

"Dirty…dirty…dirty…it's all over me…dirty…it's my fault…it's my fault…god…why didn't I know…and him……..him…" Alex was muttering, on the verge of tears.

"Alex…come on…what's wrong?" Marissa whispered, nearly on the verge of tears herself at the thought that Alex was uncomfortable with her touching her now.

"Him…why didn't I see…he looks so much…like…him…" Alex finally gasped out, breaking down into tears.

"Alex…what are you talking about…I just wanna help."

"…She's talking about daddy…" Nathan said quietly.

"Daddy? But…your daddy isn't here; he isn't…oh god…"

"Marissa, what the hell is going on!" Ryan yelled, reminding Marissa of when Ryan first arrived, when he was still a Chino bad boy.

"Why didn't I see it…oh god…Alex….ALEX! What's his name…tell me his name!" Marissa said gently, yet forcefully at Alex, who's sobbing was starting to die.

"….Michael….Michael Atwood…"

"Oh god…" Marissa breathed out.

"….Dad?" Ryan whispered.

TBC

Btw, I'm not exactly sure what Ryan's daddy's name is. If his name is known, please tell me


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Marissa what the hell is going on! How the hell could Alex know my dad! He's in JAIL!"

"Alex….god…sweetie…the one who did this…the one who…god…it's Ryan's dad?" Marissa questioned gently.

Alex still sobbed there, rocking back and forth gently, but nodded her head in telling Marissa that indeed, that Ryan's good 'ole dad was Nathan's father…meaning that Ryan had a new found little brother.

The room…once more, became engulfed in silence, only broken now and then by Alex's quiet sobbing. Ryan then took Marissa's arm and led her away a little bit, while Nathan hugged his mom, trying his hardest to comfort her.

"Marissa, what the hell is going on here? I mean, I know Alex is considers kissing someone as nothing, but she's not that big of a slut…is she?"

"Don't you DARE call her a slut!" Marissa exclaimed softly, soft enough so Alex couldn't hear, but loud and forceful enough that Ryan could tell that Marissa was mad.

"Then how the hell could she have a kid? If you didn't realize this Marissa, she, like you, is about 17, almost 18. Since Nathan is what I'm guessing is to be about 3 years old, then that means she got pregnant at around 14 years old! Now if that's not sluttish, then…"

"Shut…your…mouth…now!" Marissa interrupted Ryan, simply furious, "Ryan, I'm about to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them, got it?"

Ryan mutely nodded his head, partially in shock at Marissa's control, but also in rage.

"When did your dad go to jail?"

"About…3 years ago at the least…"

"Why did he go…?"

"On accusations of him raping some girl."

"Do you KNOW the name of the girl?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me her name Ryan."

"Elizabeth Alexandra Moira Kelly."

"Do you know what Alex's name is?"

"Gee, I dunno…wait…how about Alex?" Ryan answered sarcastically.

"…her name…is Elizabeth…Alexandra…Moira…Kelly…Elizabeth after her grandmother, Alexandra after her dad, Moira after her mother, and Kelly…well that's her last name now, isn't it?" Marissa shot back."Your dad raped her…and you're the one calling her a slut? That's rich."

"Yeah, well she could have just had the baby aborted! She didn't HAVE to have him, did she?"

"Gee Ryan, I'm guessing she, unlike some people, is against killing others…" Marissa said before she could stop herself.

"Well, you're accusing my dad of killing now?"

"Well, if you ask me, murder is just as bad as the assault of a young 14 year old girl."

"Well, then she's just as bad, cause I'm assuming since she couldn't of hid the kids for this long, she abandoned him too."

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

Both Ryan and Marissa turned around in shock, hearing Alex's voice. She was still sobbing, but now her eyes displayed anger…pure anger.

"I didn't ask for this…I didn't ask for ANY OF THIS! But it happened…and because of that I got a beautiful baby boy…" She gave a sad smile, looking down at Nathan. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, as she placed him on the floor. He then started to waddle towards his room as Alex looked up once more. "I left him…with his parents…I got emancipated from my parents…I didn't want to…but I didn't have a choice! I got KICKED OUT OF TOWN because of that one night! The town gazed at me, called me a slut, and when I gave birth, they tried to HURT NATHAN! I LEFT FOR THE SAFETY OF MY SON!"

Ryan gazed in disbelief as Marissa rushed over to Alex and engulfed her in a hug, and whispered soothing words in her ear as she continued to rock back and forth with Alex, tears running down her eyes.

"Get out Ryan…" Marissa said quietly.

"But…Marissa…"

"GET OUT!"

Author's Note: Once again, my chapter ends in what seems like a cliffhanger, and my paragraph-chapters still resemble paragraphs. But hey, I prefer to update often with short tidbits then wait for months for an amazingly large chapter (this is how I felt…and how I'm feeling right now whilst waiting for some of my fav fanfictions to update)


End file.
